


Cassandra Wayne: Batgirl, Batman, and Black Bat

by dykecassandrawayne



Series: Earth-116 [8]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Minor Character Death, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykecassandrawayne/pseuds/dykecassandrawayne
Summary: Bruce dies and there's a lot going on. Cassandra must take up the mantle of Batman while Dick is unable to do so. She must also work with two kids that are too similar to her past. And she just loves her girlfriend despite the guilt she harbors. Also she hasn't forgiven Steph for fake dyimg but she's still ignoring it for now.





	Cassandra Wayne: Batgirl, Batman, and Black Bat

2017

Bruce died. Darkseid killed him. And Tim left them. He said he had business to do.

Cass had only just got Steph back; she hadn't even fully forgiven Steph for fake dying. Yet she still gave Steph Batgirl.

She stood with Dick in the Batcave. 

"Nightwing can not disappear." He said.

"Yes." She nodded. 

"Do you think you could be Batman with me? I don't want to be Batman but if it's what Bruce wanted.." 

"Yes. I want to be Batman. It is all I have ever wanted." She stopped him.

Dick looked at her. "Maybe someday you can take over completely. Honestly, I would let you right now if it weren't for Damian and Athanasia. You're a great fighter but as a trainer and mentor, well you can't just hit them until they get better."

"And Bruce wanted you to be Batman." 

"Yeah. I don't like it but it's fine." Dick said but Cass could tell that it wasn't fine. 

"No. I can do it." Cass said. She could do it alone.

"I know but I want to respect his wishes and besides I have to move back to Gotham anyway while you can stay in Bludhaven." 

"Why?" She asked.

"Damian and Athanasia." Dick answered.

"Alfred is taking care of them." Cass pointed out.

"I know but Bruce put me down to be their guardian if he dies; Alfred is aging after all. Like I'm ready to be a father… figure." Dick was hiding something. He was anxious.

"You are ready." Cass assured him.

Dick shook his head. "No. I'm not. It's happening too fast." He touches his lower abdomen. Cass read protective and love off of him.

And then she remembered that he was like her and Babs. Transgender. He was like Tim. That meant he had the same parts as Stephanie and Stephanie had a baby.

"You should not be Batman. Not until the baby is born." Cass said.

Dick looked at her; first he was surprised and then he wasn't. "Me and Kori decided to wait a while before telling anyone. And then the battle with Darkseid happened and now Bruce is dead." 

"How long?" 

"Huh? Oh. A little longer than four months along." Dick said.

Cass nodded. "Go upstairs, tell Alfred. No patrol." 

Dick smiled and hugged her. "You'll make a good Batman." 

That night Cass smiled at Robin and Redbird. They were ready enough to help protect Gotham; they were similar to her after all.

Damian glared at her. "Tt. I thought Richard was going to be Batman." 

"Dick is not in a condition to fight crime." Cass said.

"Is Jay gonna be on patrol with us?" Athanasia asked.

Cass shook her head. "Jason is still getting mental help from a trusted person." Cass honestly didn't like Jason but she knew that Athanasia and Damian did. Dick once told her that it was best for them not to say anything mean about him to them.

"You fool, Jason and Cassandra hate each other." Damian said to Athanasia.

"So? You hate Timothy but you still trained with him." Athanasia pointed out.

"...Batman can we go now?" Damian asked.

"Yes, let's go." 

Cass returned to her apartment on that first night tired. Not physical tired; mentally tired. She loved and cared about Athanasia and Damian but they were a lot. She had to take six guns from Athanasia; Cass didn't even know where she got some of them from. And then she had to stop Damian from stabbing a mugger more than once.

"Cassie?" A voice called from her bed.

Cass turned on the light and smiled at her girlfriend; Harper Row.

"I am home. Kids are tiring." Cass said.

Harper laughed. "Come here." 

Cass made her way to the bed. Harper pulled her onto her lap and kissed her softly.

"Dick is better with them but he can't be Batman right now. But I can't handle them." Cass said.

"Yes you can. It just takes time, babe." Harper stroked Cass's hair.

"They are like me but they are also like... Jason, I guess." Cass whispered.

"No, Cass, they are like themselves. They're also kids; you got to give it time. And you're just their older sister. Leave making sure they are less murderous to Dick and Alfred." Harper said.

Cass nodded. "Okay." 

"Good. Now sleep." Harper kissed Cass's forehead.

Cass closed her eyes and snuggled against her girlfriend. Against the girl she loved. The girl whose mother she killed all those years ago. Every time she was comforted by Harper she felt the guilt. 

She remembered the look on Miranda Row's face when she died. She was just a random murder in Gotham just for Cain to mess with Batman for whatever reason. An officially cold case forever. 

About three months after that first night as Batman, Cass was handed a baby. Mar'iand'r Donna Grayson. Her niece. Dick's daughter.

She was premature but the Tamaran in her made her strong and larger than most newborns. At least that's what Alfred said.

"Hello, tiny bird." Cass whispered to the small girl.

Dick laughed. "Tiny bird? Already planning on making her a Robin?" 

Cass looked at him. "Now I am. But not in a costume like your awful scaly underwear." 

"I was a kid when I design and besides it was the early 2000s." Dick said.

"Sure. Where's Kori?" Cass asked.

"She's on the phone with Donna." Dick said.

"Troia, right?" 

"Yeah. One of my oldest friends."

"Is that why you named Mar'iand'r after her?"

Dick nodded. "And made her Mar'i's godmother."

Four months after that first night, Cass pulled Damian out of the way of the gunfire. "Robin! Be more careful." She hissed.

Athanasia shot the shooter in the knee. The guns she held only had rubber bullets in them; not deadly but painful.

"I was fine." Damian huffed.

"No you weren't." Cass said.

Damian looked at her and frowned. "Maybe. Thank you for your assistance." 

Cass rolled her eyes. She loved these kids.

Six months after that first night, Harper spun her around in their kitchen. "I'm going to miss you. Are you sure you have to go?" 

"It's just one case. And Babs said my birth mother, Lady Shiva, is involved." Cass said.

"Aren't you the only person in the world to defeat her?" Harper asked.

Cass shrugged. "I think Black Canary did. Maybe. But I don't think I will have to fight her. We have an understanding." 

Harper leaned down and grasped Cass's cheeks in her hands. "I'm gonna miss you. Hong Kong is so far away." Cass could easily read Harper. I love you. I need you. Stay.

"I'll miss you too. It's far but Tim said he needs me. And I miss my little brother." Cass smiled sadly.

Harper smiled and kissed Cass's lips. 

"I love you." Harper said.

"I love you too." Cass said.

Eight months after that first night, Cass was still in Hong Kong. Why did she stay? 

Because when she got there she cried about Bruce's death for the first time. She wanted to be strong in Gotham but here she didn't. And the others could protect Gotham without her.

She needed to get away from Gotham. She needed time to think and relax. 

She was Black Bat now. Tim gave her the new suit but besides that, she was her own legacy now. But once a bat always a bat. Or a bird.

Ten months after that first night, Cass returned to Gotham. It was a new year; 2018. And she was told Bruce was alive.

She walked into the manor quietly. Her heart was pounding.

She found everyone in the Batcave. 

And there was Bruce. There was her dad. Alive. Holding Mar'i and talking to Talia, who had moved into Wayne Manor while Cass was in Hong Kong.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
